


Navidad con la capitana

by taniadh



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol saves the day, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Visiting Santa Claus, memory recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Carol lo tenía todo planeado para llegar a casa justo en navidad y dar una sorpresa a su familia. Luego la vida de superheroína se interpone en el camino y la obliga a improvisar para poder salvar el día.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 3





	Navidad con la capitana

— Entonces, si he entendido bien, durante una noche del año los niños creen que hay un señor barrigudo, vestido de rojo y con una barba blanca muy larga, que entra en sus casa para dejar regalos, y después irse en un trineo tirado por renos voladores.

  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que la voz entusiasta de Carol respondió.

  
—¡Eso es!

  
—¿¡Pero cómo es posible que a nadie le parezca peligroso!? —La reacción del alien no se hizo esperar.

  
—¡Porque es Santa Claus! —respondió la superheroína ofendida como si hubiesen insultado a un amigo muy querido.— Es bueno y trae regalos a todo el mundo, no hay de qué tener miedo.

  
No había terminado su argumento cuando el contrario ya estaba negando firmemente con la cabeza.

  
—No hay modo alguno de que puedas convencerme de que eso es algo seguro. Y mucho menos después de las cosas que me has contado de C-53. ¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo habéis podido durar tantos años si no podéis fiaros ni de quién vive a vuestro lado!

  
Esta vez fue el turno de Carol de rodar los ojos y camuflar una sonrisa ante el dramatismo de su amigo. Sí, era cierto, la tierra no era el lugar idílico que le gustaría que fuese, pero era su hogar. Y, lo más importante, en la tierra vivían las personas que más quería en toda la galaxia. Y no iba a dejar que los miedos del señor comandante skrull empañasen sus días de vacaciones en meses.

—Venga, deja de quejarte. Me prometiste que te ibas a portar bien.

  
—No, no, no. —negó el skrull de nuevo.— prometí que te acompañaría hasta C-53 para que no hicieras todo el viaje tú sola. Pero no dije nada más.

  
Carol arrugó la nariz haciéndole burla por su contestación. Ambos sabían que tenían que “portarse bien”. Algo que María les había hecho prometer asegurando que si su casa, el jardín o cualquier propiedad de los vecinos acababa ardiendo o en medio de una guerra intergaláctica ninguno de los dos iba a poder cenar. Y nadie en su sano juicio, o con más o menos memoria, se atrevería a jugarse una cena de recetas caseras de la familia Rambeau.

  
La capitana miró la pantalla de sus mandos, una hora más y podría llegar a casa. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba nerviosa. Llevaba dos meses sin ver a su familia y las echaba terriblemente de menos. Más en esas fechas cuando, haciendo cálculos, se dio cuenta de que era navidad.

  
Resulta que cuando eres una superheroína cuya área de trabajo es la galaxia, como concepto general, lo de llegar a tiempo a fechas señaladas se complica un poco más que para cualquier otra persona. Sobre todo cuando eres la enemiga número uno de un imperio alienígena muy avanzado tecnológicamente y capaz de seguirte el rastro. En lugar de una hora, Carol tuvo que esperar tres días más hasta poder divisar su querida C-53, siempre asegurándose de no haber sido seguida por ningún enemigo. Lo que significó que, para cuando llegó al cielo de Luisiana, era justo la noche antes de navidad. Intentó ser lo más silenciosa posible, o todo lo discreta que se podía ser aterrizando una nave espacial en mitad de la noche. Pero, para cuando consiguió abrir la escotilla y salir, pudo ver como la luz de la cocina ya estaba encendida y, pocos segundos después, la puerta trasera de la casa se abría para dejar paso a una María con cara de preocupación, que intentaba refugiarse del frío de la noche cerrando la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba sobre el pijama.

  
No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada, apenas acabaron con los metros de distancia que las separaban ambas mujeres se fundieron en una abrazo tan reconfortante como esperado.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Os han seguido?

  
Carol negó con la cabeza, aún sin romper el abrazo, disfrutando de la calidez y la cercanía de María; ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

  
—Todo en orden, nos enfrentamos a ellos hace dos días. —No sin reticencia, acabó por separarse dando un paso atrás para poder mirar a la contraria.— Siento no haber podido llegar antes y haberme perdido la cena, no quería arriesgarme a poneros en peligro.

  
Esta vez fue el turno de María de negar. No dejó que las manos de la superheroína se apartasen, atrapándolas con las suyas, cuando la calmó con sus palabras.

  
—No te preocupes, lo único que importa es que estáis aquí y bien. Además, hay sobras en la nevera como para poder comer una semana. —añadió con una leve risa, aligerando la conversación.

  
Sabía cuáles eran los peligros a los que se enfrentaba Carol cada día, ella misma había tenido una pequeña muestra en su viaje al espacio un año antes. Pero no por ello estaba más acostumbrada a pensar que el amor de su vida estaba en constante peligro de muerte cada día.

  
Carol rio sin poder creerse aún la suerte que había tenido con María.

  
Talos se aclaró la garganta a su espalda, una forma educada de llamar la atención sobre su presencia. Al momento María le recibió con una amplia sonrisa sobre el hombro de la rubia.

  
—Hemos llegado lo más pronto posible, Carol no dejaba de insistir en que hoy era un dia muy especial, sobre todo para Mónica.—Pese a sus protestas de días anteriores, parecía que con sus palabras quería excusar a Carol.— Y traemos un montón de regalos. —terminó señalando con el pulgar a la nave a su espalda.

  
María negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa. Acabó por dar la bienvenida a Talos con un abrazo y lideró el camino a la casa informando que se había hecho tan tarde que las primas de Mónica se habían quedado a dormir con ella. Mónica había querido esperarla pero no sabían exactamente a qué hora iba a llegar y el cansancio acabó por vencerla. Carol sintió una leve decepción; no por Mónica, jamás por ella, sino consigo misma, por no ser capaz de llegar a las fechas señaladas y poder demostrar que, aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, podía seguir siendo parte de la familia. Le hubiera gustado darle la sorpresa de su llegada en ese mismo momento, pero sabía que tenía que comportarse como una adulta y esperar. ¿Sería buena idea meterse en una caja gigante por la mañana y ser uno de los regalos que la esperaban? No parecía mala idea.

  
En cuanto entraron en la casa María hizo gala de la hospitalidad sureña y enseguida comenzó a preparar la habitación de invitados para que Talos pudiera descansar. No había duda de dónde dormiría Carol. Lo que ella no sabía es que Carol tenía sus propios planes y, en cuanto la perdió de vista, ésta fue a buscar los regalos, sabiendo dónde estaban guardados, para colocarlos debajo del árbol.

  
Pese a que sabía lo que le diría María si sacaba el tema, Carol se sentía culpable por no haber podido llegar a tiempo a la cena e intentaba compensarlo con todo lo que se le ocurría. Cada regalo fue colocado en el árbol con gran mimo, incluso se detuvo a repartir chucherías y dulces en cada uno de los calcetines que colgaban de la chimenea. No pudo evitar el vuelco que sintió en el pecho cuando vio el suyo al lado del de Mónica. Hablaba casi todos los días con María y Mónica, o al menos cuando podía y no se encontraba en mitad de una pelea. Pero después de años creyendo que estaba muerta y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a años luz de distancia de su familia hacía que se emocionase por saber que aún se acordaban de ella, que tenía un lugar donde regresar.

  
Nunca le había gustado especialmente la navidad. Puede que cuando fuese muy pequeña, pero no lo recordaba con claridad. Lo que en otras familias eran reuniones alegres, canciones, bailes y tradiciones, en su casa era incomodidad, malas caras y un deseo no expresado verbalmente de que esas fechas se pasaran lo más pronto posible. Un sentimiento que fue empeorando con los años cuando llegó la temible pregunta sobre un hipotético novio. La tensión en los hombros y la mandíbula de Carol sólo era comparable a la que mostraban las manos de su padre, o la alarma que presentaban los ojos huidizos de su madre.

  
Navidad era la fiesta dedicada para la familia y los seres queridos. Si ni tu propia familia te acepta ni te quiere y, durante un mes entero, te ves obligada a recordarlo cada día ¿cómo podía nadie esperar que le gustasen esas fiestas?

  
Años después apareció María en su mundo para darle la vuelta y demostrarle lo maravillosa que podía ser la navidad.

  
Sus recuerdos habían ido volviendo poco a poco en los últimos meses, aún faltaban muchos, pero ya podía ir haciéndose una imagen más clara de su vida. Y era bastante desolador recordar esos pequeños detalles que tanto te unían a una persona y tener que esperar meses para poder verla.

  
Talos y ella intentaron ser lo más sigilosos posible a la hora de colocar todos los regalos, pero estar en una casa habitada por cuatro niños pequeños la noche de navidad sólo podía significar que, al menor ruido, cuatro pares de pies recorrerían el pasillo de la casa con la esperanza de descubrir al protagonista de la noche.

  
—¡Los niños! — alertó con un susurro. Suerte que los poderes también le habían agudizado los sentidos y pudo escucharlos llegar mucho antes de que aparecieran.

  
Talos giró sobre sí mismo en un movimiento más que dramático encogiéndose de hombros como si no supiese qué hacer.

—¡Escóndete! —sugirió la mujer rápidamente.

  
—¿Dónde? —replicó el general skrull extendiendo los brazos y señalando la sala donde se encontraban que no ofrecía ningún lugar seguro que no quedase a la vista para alguien que viniese desde las escaleras.

  
Carol frunció el ceño frustrada mirando a todos lados, los pequeños cada vez estaban más cerca, no tenía problema con Mónica, pero dudaba que a sus primas les pareciese bien que un ser verde de otra galaxia estuviese en el salón de la casa. Esa idea fue la que hizo que una luz se encendiera.

—¡Conviertete en Santa Claus!

  
El horror en los ojos de Talos fue inmediato.

  
—No te atreverás. —Llegó incluso a señalarla con un dedo amenazante.

  
—Vamos, no hay tiempo. —le apresuró Carol intentando aguantarse la risa.— Ya has visto imágenes de él puedes hacerlo.

  
—No pienso convertirme….

  
—Talos, por favor. Me lo prometiste. —Cambió la estrategia poniendo ojos de cachorro.— Si no cambias vamos a traumatizar a unas niñas pequeñas para siempre, María se enfadará y cortará conmigo. Y tendrás que aguantarme durante el resto de tu vida comiendo helado a todas horas y llorando por cada rincón de la nave.

  
Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que ambos se mantuvieron la mirada como si fuese un duelo. Quizá se había pasado de dramatismo, pero necesitaban una solución rápido. Al final ganó la batalla, ya que, al momento, Talos bajó los hombros con resignación y empezó a transformarse en en el famoso Santa Claus.

  
Estaba tan asombrada por el cambio que casi se olvidó de esconderse ella misma, el susurro de una de las niñas mandando callar al resto fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

  
—Ya vienen. —anunció el nuevo Santa Claus.

  
Su amigo tenía razón, no había un sitio donde esconderse. Estaba punto de salir volando por la ventana, presa del pánico a ser descubierta, cuando sintió como Talos la sujetaba del brazo y la empujaba, justo un segundo antes de que la primera de las niñas apareciera por el hueco de la escalera.

  
Mónica ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para no creer en Santa Claus, pero sus primas aún eran muy pequeñas y mantenían la ilusión, así que no dijo nada y se limitó a unirse al grupo. Jamás se imaginó que en medio de su salón podría ver a un barrigudo Santa Claus colocando un montón de regalos y, a su lado, el árbol de navidad más luminoso que había visto en su vida. El asombro fue generalizado y ninguna de las presentes pudo hacer más que mirar la escena con la boca abierta.

  
No duró mucho, como si una alarma se hubiese activado, María apareció detrás de ellas regañándolas por estar despiertas. Un enfado que quedó en nada cuando ella misma pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en su salón. Reaccionó con el aplomo que los años de maternidad le habían dado y porque sabía que, de alguna manera, Carol era la responsable de aquello.Llevó a todas las niñas a la habitación y se aseguró de que ninguna de ellas volviera a salir y volvió a bajar las escaleras en busca de alguna explicación.

  
—¿Está todo bien? —La voz del supuesto Santa Claus era la de Talos. Suponía que, si bien Carol le había hablado del personaje, no había podido mostrarle su supuesta voz, así que el alien había improvisado.

  
—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? ¿Y donde está Carol? —Preguntó con los brazos en jarra. A veces parecía que era la única adulta en es casa.  
Al momento el árbol de navidad de sacudió, haciendo que se sobresaltase, y, de entre las ramas, apareció Carol con un resplandor alrededor, lo que explicaba el brillo, y una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara.

Sí, ella era la única adulta allí.

  
—Queríamos dejar los regalos colocados, pero se han despertado y han bajado a ver qué pasaba y no tuvimos tiempo de buscar un escondite mejor. —explicó rascándose la nuca y mirándola de reojo.

  
María no habría podido enfadarse con ella ni aunque hubiese querido. En su lugar, decidió aprovechar los superpoderes de su novia y la particular habilidad de su amigo para crear un poco de magia navideña en el vecindario.

  
Justo un día antes habían acordado en la iglesia del barrio quienes serían las encargadas de repartir los regalos, que se habían donado para las familias con menos recursos del vecindario. María no era una asidua de la iglesia, pero su familia sí y, sobre todo en navidad, intentaba aportar su granito de arena para mejorar su comunidad. Por eso, sólo tuvo que dar una dirección y una lista de familias y, al momento, pudo ver desde la ventana como Santa Claus iba, entre protestas, volando por los aires en brazos de una mujer brillante. No era lo más preciso de acuerdo a la tradición, pero en la familia Rambeau-Danvers siempre se habían enorgullecido de hacer las cosas a su manera.

Llegó el día de navidad, y entre “haber visto a Santa Claus” y la llegada de Carol, la mañana estuvo llena de risas y abrazos y regalos. Normalmente Mónica hubiese protestado más por tener que hacerse tantas fotos, pero viendo lo mucho que éstas habían ayudado a su “tía Carol” a recuperar la memoria meses atrás, no podía culparla por querer documentarlo todo.  
Al rato fue llegando el resto de la familia Rambeau cargados con más regalos y siendo sorprendidos por la presencia de Carol allí; en apenas unos segundos la superheroína se vio abrumada por abrazos y bienvenidas. Había tenido miedo de encontrarse con la familia de María al completo, más ahora que no estaba segura de recordar todos los momentos que pasó con ellos. Pero en apenas unos minutos con ellos pudo recordar ese mismo sentimiento de calidez y pertenencia que le transmitieron décadas antes, cuando aún era una adolescente, y María la invitó a pasar las navidades con ella en Luisiana. Había estado aterrorizada, pero ese año su padre la había echado de casa, facilitando así que se apuntarse a la academia militar. Y cualquier otro sitio donde pasar las navidades que no fuese su propia casa le había parecido bien. Habían sido las mejores navidades de su vida hasta ese momento.

  
—Oh, eso es fantástico, me alegro mucho. Me encargaré de decírselo.

  
La voz de María hablando por teléfono despertó a Carol de sus pensamientos haciendo que fuese consciente de dónde estaba.

  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó dando un sorbo de su ponche de huevo cuando vio que María colgaba el teléfono.

  
La mujer más alta asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

  
—El reparto de regalos ha sido un éxito. Todos los niños están encantados, y aunque algunos padres estaban preocupados porque alguien se hubiese colado en sus casas a dejar regalos, he prometido que no había ningún peligro.

  
A medida que hablaba se había ido acercando hasta que pudo abrazar a Carol por la espalda dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa cuando sintió como la rubia se relajaba, como siempre hacía, entre sus brazos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien? Tienes la cabeza en las nubes.

  
María siempre se aseguraba de que Carol viviese cada momento y no dejase que sus pensamientos tomaran todo el control alejándola del presente. Un hábito que habían perfeccionado desde que eran adolescente y que Carol agradeció, una vez más, acariciando su brazo.

  
—Todo perfecto. —Aseguró la superheroína.

  
María colocó la barbilla sobre el hombro de la contraria para poder compartir la vista que ésta tenía; toda la familia Rambeau, y un Talos transformado en humano, estrenando sus regalos en el salón entre risas y bromas. Al momento afianzó aún más los brazos alrededor de la contraria como si el recuerdo de los años anteriores la amenazase. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que no volvería a vivir unas navidades con Carol, que su tiempo con ella había acabado; pero la obstinada capitana siempre había destacado por llevar la contraria a todo el mundo y allí estaba con ella, una vez más.

  
—Por un momento pensé que no lograrías llegar. —confesó en un susurro.

  
Carol volvió la vista hacia ella y no dudó en dejar la taza en la mesa más cercana antes de girar sobre sí misma para poder mirar a María.

  
—No me hubiese perdido la navidad por nada del mundo.

  
—Lo sé. —No había duda en su voz. — Por eso no llegé a creérmelo. Nos habías hecho una promesa a Mónica y a mí, y sé muy bien que siempre las cumples.

  
La sonrisa de Carol se ladeó en una mueca que María conocía muy bien.

—Eso me recuerda a algo…

  
La ceja de la morena se arqueó sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa.

  
—¿Debería preocuparme?

  
Carol negó con la cabeza y una ligera risa.

  
—Espera. —Llevó las manos a las caderas de su pareja y, con suavidad, la hizo moverse por la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Una coreografía que causó la risa de ambas.— Vale. —dijo cuando quedó satisfecha sobre la nueva orientación.

  
—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —María quería sonar enfadada, pero la risa se colaba entre sus palabras echando a perder el efecto.

  
—La última vez que estuve aquí te prometí que íbamos a hacer nuevos recuerdos ¿verdad? —María asintió.— Pero, también, hace poco recordé que prometí seguir nuestra tradición. —La sonrisa traviesa en su rostro era contagiosa.— Y llevo unos años de retraso.

  
Antes de que María pudiese preguntar, Carol alzó las cejas varias veces mirando hacia arriba. Cuando María siguió su dirección, pudo ver la rama de muérdago colgada del marco de la puerta.

Al instante la emoción se apoderó de ella. La primera navidad que pasaron como pareja Carol se inventó numerosas excusas para no ir a Luisiana ese año. Sólo tardó un día en darse cuenta de que era su forma de evitar el desastre; el miedo la hacía alejarse, no quería volver a vivir otro momento en el que se le recordaba que no era normal y no pertenecía allí. Mucho menos si María o Mónica resultaban perjudicadas en el proceso. Costó convencerla a pesar de todos los argumentos que María le dio, pero, al final, con un poco de ayuda, y chantaje, de la, entonces, bebé Mónica, Carol accedió a ir. El día de la cena Carol estaba aterrorizada, se suponía que nadie sabía nada y era incapaz de comportarse con naturalidad, saltando al menor roce y encogiéndose en su asiento cada vez que alguien alzaba un poco la voz. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a María. Fue después, cuando Carol tenía los brazos atrapados en la espuma y el agua por estar lavando los platos, que María aprovechó aquella ventaja para acercarse a ella y, con un brazo extendido, colocar un ramo de muérdago sobre ambas. Los ojos de Carol se abrieron con la sorpresa y el pánico reflejado en ellos; pero antes de poder decir nada, o de comprobar si quiera quien había alrededor, María la besó.

  
Si alguna de las personas que estaban en esos momentos deambulando por la cocina se sorprendió o se escandalizó, ninguna de las dos lo supo. Cuando María dio un paso atrás, despidiéndose con un guiño, la mirada de Carol la siguió con la expresión anhelante, que siempre la acompañaba, hasta que desapareció de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando divisó a la madre de María en el pasillo mirándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Carol se sonrojó al momento y bajó la cabeza en un acto reflejo, volviendo rápidamente a su tarea de lavar los platos. No podía haber sido más inoportuna. Pero, pese a todo, no podía hacer nada por evitar la tonta sonrisilla que ya se había formado en la esquina de sus labios.

  
—¿Recuerdas?

  
En el presente, la reverente voz de María no se atrevía a elevarse más allá de un susurro, temiendo que aquel momento pudiese romperse si hablaba demasiado alto. Carol conocía esa sensación. Por eso no dudó en afianzar su abrazo sobre la cintura de la mujer más alta acercándola del todo, y acunar su mejilla con suavidad.

  
—Lo recuerdo. —Confirmó con la emoción brillando en sus ojos y la sonrisa más amplia.

  
María sólo necesitó una ligera inclinación de cabeza como invitación para cerrar la distancia entre ambas y, por fin, sentir los suaves labios de su novia en aquella navidad.  
Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Su familia reunida y feliz, tontos villancicos de fondo y su capitana entre sus brazos derritiéndose, como siempre había hecho, con cada beso. Demostrándole, una vez más, que los milagros navideños eran posibles. Su vida se había convertido, de un momento a otro, en una tonta película navideña, y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! No olvides comentar si te ha gustado.


End file.
